


Shackled Magic

by DeeTheImposter



Series: Universe of Udrya [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Aphobia, Aromantic, Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Death, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Dukexiety - Freeform, Dukexiety centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy Racism, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I havent written fanfiction since 2019 please be nice, I will update tags when needed, Janus is a changeling, Logan is a tired high elf court mage, Manipulation, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Patton is a b i t c h, Remus is half drow, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence, Virgil is a shifter with tiefling heritage, aro roman, arophobia, he isnt bad, roman and remus are half brothers, roman is unsympathtic at first, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheImposter/pseuds/DeeTheImposter
Summary: In the land of Udrya, magic has been repressed and only select few have the freedom to practice it. Alongside the Human-High Elven Reign of Terror, people with alleged dangerous heritage have been going missing.With laws and mistrust surrounding the land, a cast-out bard and a debt-ridden rogue find themselves forced by a cult that saved them in the past to help bring down the man behind it all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Universe of Udrya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744051
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Death, violence, execution, arophobia, fantasy racism

_ 3 Years Ago _

It was a hot afternoon in the Kingdom of Lupros and Mossmere (the capital) and not a living sound was to be heard. Faintly in the distance, the wind was howling softly and the leaves were rustling in the trees. The atmosphere was a violent swirling tension intimidating man known to many as the Silver-Tongued Serpent in the eye of the hurricane. As the city held its breath, the snake-like man brought out a scroll from the inside of his coat pocket and the harsh ruffling of paper cut the pressure like a knife. This was quickly followed by the sound of clanging chains, as a man of Dark Elven heritage was dragged out by two guards. The Drow was breathing jaggedly and squirming under the Royal Guards' hold. The Serpent took a deep breath with a sharp and clear voice drawing the citizens attention to him once more,

"Citizens of Lupros, today we witness before our eyes a traitor to the Royal Family and the country of Udrya. We have found Olraek Cirlah guilty for practising magic illegally, trespass and high treason against the King and the people of Udrya. The sentence for these crimes is death. Let him be an example for all." 

As the sentence was read, a cry of fear and frustration came from Olraek and frantically yelled and pleaded his innocence. As he begged for his life, he was dragged to the old wooden block at the front of the place of execution desperately trying to get out of the guards' grip and flee. With the gap between Olraek and the block closing, he was pushed down to his knees in a rough manner, causing him to whimper in pain due to the injuries he had from his time in prison.

As a man clad in black edged closer towards the young man, he began to hum in defiance an old tune banned in all the Seven Kingdoms of Udrya.

_ "We once were united, _

_ All parts of one whole, _

_ With magic and sword, _

_ All were bound. _

_ We're the Children of Freedom _

_ and we'll never back down. _

_ We're the Children of Freedom  _

_ and we'll never be si-" _

* * *

As the years went by, more crimes similar to Olraek's were performed and control became stricter. Nobody questioned the disappearance of a Tiefling or came to the defence a Genasi being harassed by others. Those who had a heritage of those who did not agree The Great Peace Treaty were often ostracised and unwelcome. The ability the perform magic became even more restricted and oppressed and anyone caught were removed from the picture. Only the elite and select few had the privilege to use magic. The most well-known being Logan the Court-Wizard to the Royal Family of Udrya, based in the Central Kingdom of Lupros. 

During these dark times for some, the King was scarcely seen and those who did see him were in his most inner circle of trust. The noblest of aristocrats in society. Some rumoured he was ill, few even believed he had died. The Duke of Espye, one of the King's closest confidants had become a speaker for the King and closest advisor for the Crown Prince, having guided him from a young age and been present for his whole life. 

The Prince was adored by his subjects and was known for his charm and romantic gestures and was Head of the Royal Knights. As the youthful royal, was returning to his chambers after an expedition the Duke of Espye came rushing towards him.

"Your Highness," he called out, only to have been ignored. "Your Highness... Your Highness!" he spoke loudly with an impatient tone.

"Pat, you know I don't like being called that." the Prince responded with a teasing voice. 

"Your Highness, it would be most disrespectful to refer to you by your name"

"Padre you've known me since I was a small child. I think you have every right to call me by my name."

"But would your father appreciate this? Speaking of which,  _ where have you been _ ? It is almost sundown and you are supposed to be the host for tonight's feast in place of His Royal Majesty. Tonight is the most important evening of all as its the commemoration for all the Noble families who formed a Treaty to end the war and marked a new era of peace and prosperity."

"And evil was vanquished from this land!" The Prince joined in enthusiastically pulling out his sword to pose heroically. Patton chuckled lightly, "well not quite  _ all  _ villainy."

"Some people just refuse to listen to reason and accept they have lost. Speaking which, is this evening the time when our Prince finally finds the only for him?" Patton says smiling sweetly as Roman begins to shuffle a little avoiding his eyes.

"Pat I don't think I want to find the one-"

"Of course you do! What is this talk? Everyone needs that special someone. Well, everyone except those evil races. Villainy does not deserve nor care for love. You are a hero, _aren't you_?"

Roman sighed before putting on a bashful grin, "Of course I am. All who live their lives in the darkness should fear me For I shall bring them to justice. I don't know what came over me. Who wouldn't want love?"

"Exactly Your Highness. Now come! You have a feast to prepare for and you must look your very best if you are to win the heart of a special man." The Duke said as he began to shoo the Prince to go to his chambers and change. 

* * *

As sunset came and the stars began to appear like freckles and shining brightly, the Golden Palace belonging to Royals began to come to life. Members of the highest social status in society had come from all over Udrya to attend the feast, from the Duke of Achyos to the Duchess of Ostrain. The greatest bards in all of Udrya would play music till the early hours of the morning and attending the feast as special guests were The Court Wizard and Silver-Tongued Serpent who sat close to the King as two of his most trusted confidants, though no one was more Trusted than Patton Moreend. Who sat by his side. As the night went on, the festivities were paused as the Duke of Espye raised his glass to make a toast.

"Your Highness, Your Graces, Lords and Ladies. I make a toast on behalf of His Majesty who sadly could not make it this very special night. Seventy-five years ago today. Our ancestors made a Treaty and pact of alliance. One that would change the People of Udrya's lives for the better. With the alliance between humans and high elves, we were able to defeat the evil in this land: those who refused to allow the safety of others by fighting against the laws of magic. Since then, their numbers have gone down and we have restored peace and control. Magic is chaos and without order, chaos turns to anarchy. We must contain it. Long live the King!" 

The guest cheered and all yelled, "Long live the King". And returned to their discussions and meal. Soon, the Prince was approached by Patton and a guest he had not met before. 

"Your Highness, this is Myghell the Hawk from the house of Ernsill. He is in charge of the knights in the Kingdom of Cleolia." The striking young man took the Prince by the hand and kissed it. 

"It is an honour, Your Highness"

"Please Sir Ernsill, no need for formalities." Roman smiled. 

"Only if you call me by my name as well," Myghell said flirtatiously with a wink. Leading to Patton leaving the two alone in hopes for a romance to blossom between them. 

As the hours went by, the two laughed, danced and talked. "R oman, I have deeply enjoyed our time together. I hope we will see more of each other for I cannot be the only one who feels this connection." Roman froze, unsure what to say. How could anyone say no and not feel something, he was rich, handsome, kind and seemed to enjoy his company. He had heard those speak of a spark when in love and Roman felt nothing. Maybe it was just an old wives tale. He was interested,  _ he had to be _ . Roman soon gave a smile back and said: "why of course." Ignoring, the sickening feeling in his stomach for shortly after he said this the doors for the Hall of Feasts were thrown down by cackling blue lightning and a single man standing where the doors once stood. 


	2. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cloaked rogue finds himself cornered and needs to return an old acquaintance a favour. Meanwhile, the Royal Feast has an unexpected visitor who has less than good intentions.
> 
> WARNING FANTASY RACISM

Virgil had always been on the move, never sticking in one place for too long. That's just how life was for him, easier to not get attached or noticed by anyone. Being the way he was, a tiefling, was always difficult. It was a life of mistrust, pain and fear from the moment you were born. People would scorn at him, avoid Tieflings at all costs even if they were in trouble and needed help. It was believed that due to their demon heritage that all Tieflings were evil and so they often failed to find work or a place to stay. Their appearance also tended to ward people away due to their intimidating features. 

It shouldn't have been too surprising that the Royal Empire would have turned their backs against people of demon blood. They were a physical manifestation of what Udrya "stood against". The other difficulty of being a tiefling was that it was near impossible to blend in and hope nobody noticed you. Not with those horns, unhuman skin colour or those fangs and glowing eyes. People would spot you immediately which more often than not lead to trouble. Even if a Tiefling did no wrong or was merely practising self-defence; in this society, a Tiefling was always in the wrong and no one would ever stand up for them. They were not welcome in Udrya and treated like animals. 

The Royal Empire that ruled Udrya was a society of hierarchy and your race had a bigger impact than class in Udrya. It didn't matter how wealthy you were, if you weren't a High Elf or a Human, you would most likely be considered a second-class citizen. Why the High Elves stood side by side the Humans in an alliance was a mystery to many, for they were wise and masters in the art of magic. In the Kingdoms of Achya and Marwyne which were on the outskirts of Udrya, many who were of magickal heritage loathed the High Elves because of their betrayal to them all. The High Elves had sentenced them to a life of suppression by giving humanity the power to restrict magic, which was the very essence of who they are.

It was nightfall, and Virgil had stopped by a Tavern called The Bloody Bow, which from the outside was a deteriorating building and could hear the rowdy customer from inside. When he walked inside Virgil was hit by the smell of strong booze and sweat from the citizens of the town as well as just how loud the ambient was. After adjusting he also noticed the tavern was just as old-looking inside as it was outside and it was clear nothing had changed much since it was first built. The wooden floorboards that were beginning to rot creaked and the walls were cracked. It wasn't much, but The Bloody Bow was all Virgil could afford. It was hard to find work when Udrya was against you.

He sat in the corner quietly, trying not to bring attention to himself and asked a halfling who seemed to work here for an ale. It had been a rough few days for he had been on the run and had only just lost the haunting figures of his past.

After the halfling returned and gave him a strange look, he ducked his head down as an attempt to blend in the tavern. The less noticeable he was, the better. It meant fewer chances of unfriendly encounters and not having to be on the run or driven out once more. 

Tonight though was not in his favour. 

As he took a sip of his ale quietly like a mouse, a large thug-like man with his two friends decided to approach him. The leader being short and bulky with his friends relatively tall and also just a strong looking they kept walking over with a set goal in their minds. 

"Not from these parts are yer?" the shortest spoke rather loudly to him, tipsy from the alcohol and so unable to control the volume of his voice. Virgil took another sip of his ale remaining silent, hoping they would get the message that he wanted to be left in peace. Which apparently did not work.

"Oi! Didn't anyone tell ya it's rude to ignore people." one of the taller men snapped stumbling closer to Virgil as he was beginning to lose his balance slightly. 

Virgil took a deep breath, making a snide comment "Didn't anyone teach you to mind your own business." Causing the trio to flush in a mix of anger and embarrassment. 

"Oh, so  _ you do  _ speak common. Thought you were one of  _ them _ ." one sneered with pure hatred. 

"He certainly looks the part-" another began to comment until he was quickly shut up by the leader.

"Now, I want something to be made  _ very clear _ . In these parts, yuh answer to me and my men. Understood? Or do I need to repeat myself? Now, what do you want,  _ freak _ ? Nobody shows up here unless they're lookin' for trouble. And we don't take too kindly to strangers who poke around, especially strangers like  _ you. _ " The leader of the trio took a step closer and got uncomfortably close as Virgil glared at him. 

"And  _ I thought _ I made it pretty obvious that I want to be left alone and not be disturbed. Stay away from me and there won't be any trouble." Virgil gritted out, getting impatient as he felt his fight or flight instincts jumping in from the questioning and attention to himself. Annoyed by his response, the thug grabbed for Virgil's arm swaying from his inebriated state.

When both figures touch. Everything went dark and a loud thunderous voice roared.

* * *

"Stay back!" the intruder howled, standing by the two knights who were on guard, now lying in a pool of their own blood lifelessly. "Stay back or die!" The aggressor had a striking blue appearance with sparks dancing around his whole body and unnatural looking scars that almost glowed. His clothes were worn and ragged covered in both old and fresh blood. 

"Fiend! How dare you show your face here and terrorise the people of Udrya!" Roman bellowed as the guests frantically looked around in panic and fear. "You have your lands and we have ours. Go back to where you whence came or prepare to meet your end." 

The Storm Genasi took more erratic steps forward, the sparks getting larger and more jagged. "You." he pointed to Roman. "You  _ bastard. _ How dare you act like you're the hero in all of this! The Royal Empire have had control for too long. You have corrupted the concept of magic, condemned  _ MILLIONS _ to a life of pain. You  _ monsters _ abandoned your morality and left us for dead." He screamed and looked around, spotting the Court Wizard. "And  _ you.  _ How dare you practice magic when  _ your kind _ left us for dead. You think you're so superior to all of us when in reality you're just like the rest of us." and spat in his direction. "You're all pigs. Pigs! You only care about your own and left the rest of us to suffer! You don't deserve to live a life of luxury!"

The hall came to a still, and all that could be heard was the heavy frustrated breathing of the lone stranger and the uncomfortable shuffling of feet from members of the aristocracy until The Prince barked out a laugh. 

"You must be completely out of your mind! Did you hear what hogwash came from this lunatic's mouth?" causing some of the guests to chuckle harshly at the Genasi. "If your people are suffering, it is because they are facing the consequences of their villainous actions. Something _people like you_ seem to be acquainted wi-"

Before he could finish his sentence the man began to charge muttering a series of incantations in an unknown language with great bolts of lightning forming in his hands. The Genasi's eyes began to glow blindingly bright with a slight hue of blue and hair floating and turning grey like a storm cloud. Thunder could be heard and got louder and louder as he approached them.

Patton's eyes widen and began to bellow in vain "stay away, you foul beast!" as the aristocrats panicked and moved backwards as fast as the could trying to get away from the 'deranged man'. One making a piercing shriek as the bolts of lightning were cast and sent hurtling towards the Crown Prince until the noise was drowned out by the booming voice of the Court Wizard. 

Logan began casting a series of ward spells, blocking the bolts from causing damage or hurting anyone before casting a circle of protection around the Crown Prince. His eyes began to glow slightly as he spoke with a great voice destructive spells of ice and water to cause the Genasi to lose balance and stumble around and proceeded to cast a witch bolt spell, causing the man to fall and momentarily blackout. In this time of opportunity, Roman called out "GUARDS! Seize him immediately! And use the suppression cuffs whilst he's still down!" And in a flash, several guards came rushing towards and held him down and cuffed him securely. As the Storm Genasi started to regain consciousness he kicked and screamed trying to break free.

"Peace is no longer an option! Too many of us have died- Mark my words! The other races  _ will  _ fight back! You can't control magic! It is part of the very fabric of nature-" 

The Duke of Espye came forward quickly interrupting the cuffed man before he could carry on speaking, "Your Highness let me take care of this...  _ creature."  _ he growled with disgust.

"You don't have to-"

"Please. It would be  _ my pleasure. _ " And with that, Roman gave him a short nod and Patton began to walk away with the screaming prisoner with his own personal guards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I hope that was ok. I'm still getting used to writing again, so the first few chapters are likely not to be the best pieces of writing. If you have any tips, constructive criticism or spot any grammatical errors please tell me! And yes I am being a nerd with the chapter titles XD 
> 
> Oh yeah, I am also trying to make the chapters longer.
> 
> Also if you couldn't tell I love playing DND XD
> 
> I have some animatic ideas for this AU which I try to do at some point. 
> 
> -Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first time in a very long time (like at least a year) since I have written fanfiction. Though I have a better idea on how to improve my writing since the last time, I am trying to get back into the groove as I have had any recent experience of writing and so I apologise if it isn't good quality. That being said, I am open to constructive criticism, and if you spot any grammatical errors, please notify me. I want this to be as good as possible. Please let the criticism only be constructive though. I will NOT accept blatant hate. 
> 
> Currently, I have no writing schedule as I also cosplay and create art as well as try to balance work but I will try my best.
> 
> -Dee


End file.
